


Peppa Pig and the mafia

by Bubbly_Matcha



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Dark Crack, Dark Past, Family Secrets, Gen, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Matcha/pseuds/Bubbly_Matcha
Summary: Peppa discovers her familys dark past, will everyone make it out?Lmao it's crack, dont take it too seriously
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Peppa Pig and the mafia

**Author's Note:**

> TW for gun violence and death?

Peppa pig

It was a new day in the Peppa pig house hold, everything was going normally. That was until the nuke dropped and everyone died

Rewind 4 hours and 20 minutes 

Daddy pig has recently made a purchase on some new illegal weapons. He was so happy to finally use them and become ruler of the TRI STATE AREAAAA. 

Granpa pig (his dad) was a former Mafia leader. He passed away 17 days ago, his legacy was passed down a generation. Daddy pig knew what he had to do. Escape his home town and leave no traces. 

01:00

Mummy pig POV

Mummy pig lay in her bed, wandering where Daddy pig had gone. He was supposed to be making a beef pie, for tomorrow's picnic. 

Peppa pig POV

Peppa knew what was about to go down. Ever since Grandpa pig died, Daddy pig had been acting weirder than normal. The night before, she snuck into his room, hacked the laptop and found out about her dark family. 

Mummy pig POV

Mummy pig put her airpods in and yeeted off the bed. She slithered down the stairs in search for her husbando. **click** she turned around just in time to see Daddy pig hit the trigger on is AK40. "*snort*Good bai bish" he muttered. 

Peppa POV

The shot immediately alerted Peppa. She grabbed *insert bear and dinosaurs names* and George. She then launched her grappling hook and hopped down the house to escape.

She knew what she had to do. Peppa pulled out her Nokia and dialed 321. It was time.

13 minutes later

Dr Brown bear finally answered the phone. He didn't need to question why Peppa needed what she needed. He just knew. 

The nuke was launched. 

Daddy pig POV

He heard a sound. There was a sound he often heard coming from Peppas room. The repetitive voice of Nyan cat. He peered out of his window. He saw the nuke coming closer and closer. Nyan cats voice got louder and louder and louder until **loud bang sound**

The air blew past his face, the atoms liquidating from the extreme pressure they were going through. Only his shadow remained. 

Peppa pig POV

She snickerd "*snort* never mess with ya fooking child, stupid pig". Peppa and George got into their helicopter and flew away into the sun.

THE END


End file.
